


Academy Girl Calandra

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Series: Academy, Board and Tentacles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Classroom Sex, Consentacles, Delicious Flat Chest, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Monster sex, Mutual Masturbation, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calandra Mundis, now serving a unnecessary detention for insulting her classmate Serafina, finds her punishment to be oddly rewarding at the end. Who knew that plant care and an empty classroom could be such an exciting mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Girl Calandra

Calandra glared at the assembled ward crystals and the blight they surrounded. The source of her misery and unearned despair, the faunaweed. She clicked her teeth, her pearly whites grinding as her lips pulled back. Perhaps if the professor stayed behind to supervise, Calandra might have played off her actions as a simple grimace.

It wasn't though.

She bared her teeth, a mouth filled with a full frontal snarl. Trembles ran down her body, ruining her perfect stance and elegant posture. She couldn't control it. Couldn't stop pulling back her lips, making her teeth stand out even more. Who was she to be behaving like an animal? Her nails clawed into milky-white palms, drawing blood as she tightened her fists.

Unladylike and certainly immature, Calandra couldn't help but indulge in her nasty habit.

Mere words couldn't convey the ire and utter disappointment that rioted inside of her. Who was he, the professor, to make her into a fool in front of her new peers? It was a joke. It was only a joke. Capital city humor, honestly. Big-breasted buffoons like Serafina are often given -and fucked and rutted in public spaces- to sate the appetite of a captive faunaweed. Her classmates were supposed to laugh and laugh. Calandra would smile politely, now firmly established as the new leader of her peers. And Serafina would, well, be fucked.

How could she have know that these backwoods dolts wouldn't share in the light jab?

Teeth glinting in the low light, Calandra averted her gaze. Despite her strength and confidence in herself, eighteen years of proving she could be something special, her eyes had the nerve to feel glossy, wet. Like she was truly, truly upset with their coordinated dismissal. The moment she walked in, it was obvious that Serafina was the freak of their class. How they avoided her and gestured to her book-barred bust. The cattalia clinging to her textbooks to hide her unsightly mounds and that tail, tipped with dandelion fluff, wagging from under her skirt.

Calandra sucked in a breath.

There was no point in crying over lost opportunities.

She was stuck with these fools for a whole year. Certainly, there would be plenty of chances to learn how to get in their good graces.

Something hot and wet ran down her cheek anyways. Calandra refused to think of it as a tear. Something must have gotten into her eye. It was the dust in the air, this out-dated and dirty classroom hadn't been aired properly. Chalkboards were for children who weren't born into a trade or guild. Wooden desks and seats were for the idiots that couldn't weave magic or have anything better to do with their spare time. Real guild-members didn't spend their time at school. They were out in the field, hunting and fighting and gaining real experience.

Pinching, her face went red and she sniffled.

God, this is why she couldn't deal with people her own age. They always made her feel so-

The ward barrier sizzled and Calandra snapped to attention. A sickly-pale vine pressed against the risen blue transparent field, wiping where her eyes might have been had if she stepped closer. Calandra choked, sniffling harder. She pulled on her sleeve and fixed her face, wiping the salty liquid away. How dare this thing show her pity. It didn't have eyes. It didn't have a heart. A blight it was. A miserable and shrunken thing.

But ah, her heart hurt.

In this strange place, far, far away from the capital city she loved, Calandra felt her loneliness sharply.

Her grandmother bullied her into attending. Preaching that she needed some time with other youth. Oh spare her! Her grandmother just wanted to put a Mundis in this aging academy before it closed. Some sort of grand gesture from the Mundis Clan to the other weaker guilds and clans that sent their children to attend. And what for? So her grandmother could pretend to be a saint? Calandra tried to think of anything else than her, that wicked aging fool.

Calandra's eyes found their way to the faunaweed, troublesome pest, and she found no peace there.

In its charm-etched pot, the faunaweed wiggled, swaying in a rhythm that was all sorts of infuriating.

Detention for her. Playtime for it.

As the professor showed her, she sprinkled aldine spice over her shoulders and ambled forward. The powder smelled of rancid meat and Calandra took care to not put too much on her. The spice may mask her scent from the faunaweed but she wouldn't dare risk carrying an offensive odor back to the boarding house.

And besides, she wasn't a cattalia.

The feeble-minded weed wouldn't want a thing from her anyhow.

Now into the drawn circle and beyond the protection of the ward crystals, she regarded her new charge. The faunaweed they caught was in dire straights. She never seen one look so pitiful before. Most of its vines were limb and idle, their skin bleaching into a bone-like color. The ones that were spared that horrid shade were only a hint darker, a lilac tan, if she had to be clever on the spot. Harvested of its fauna, it seemed to be dying very slowly.

The weak thing didn't even attempt to court Serafina when she was near, choosing instead to wave and wiggle as the professor prodded it.

Taking the cutting shears, she snipped and snapped the grayed leaves and cracked buds from the vines. A few vines attempted to evade her shears. Dipping and diving up and around each other like headless chicken. Three heads taller than her, the faunaweed was actually becoming a bother when she ran out of low-hanging vines.

Catching one slippery fellow, she held it down with both of her hands. Pressed against the plant's curious skin, Calandra's palm kept the shears in her grip. The faunaweed limbs were oddly skittish around the blade but they frolicked to her empty hand, rubbing up against it before they gave her the chase again.

With the one wiggling, but not trying to escape, in her grasp, Calandra had an idea. Before snipping some more, she used her hand to pet it. Slowly, her soft palm ran down the sizable length of the vine. All at once, it stiffened. Obediently staying in place. Warmth met her hand and the feel of the vine was, frankly, comforting. Like a smoothed piece of wood but much more flexible, her fingers cupped and wandered down the tensing expanse.

Touching the vine like this, her small hands dwarfed by the size and girth of its impressive length- Calandra found herself enjoying the gentle caress she gave it.

Small in stature, she found herself always having to look up at tall people. Fascinated and attracted and despairing. Being petite, she couldn't pretend that she didn't gain a complex over the years as other girls matured and shot up to great heights. And, well, she didn't. This faunaweed took the trouble of having dealing them out of the picture. It wouldn't make remarks about her size. That certainly made it appealing-

Calandra blushed. What was she thinking? This was a plant and she was cleaning it. Nothing more.

She certainly didn't trust it not to bolt once she stopped rubbing. So she brought her legs closer and guided it between them. Letting it pass through her lanky legs made her shiver, the warmth welcomed to press against her lower thighs. So big it was, making her knees fan out as she brought it closer.

Calandra expected a fight. Perhaps to be knocked backwards once she trapped the vine between her slender legs but none came. The vine dutifully stayed in place. Its snake-like tip envining around her legs to make circles in the back of her thighs. The sensation was- Calandra couldn't really find a word for it. Soothing. Simple. As the faunaweed continued to massage her knees, she found herself falling into a little rhythm. Stroke. Snip. Sigh. She went to work, cleaning the vine of its dead things and found her work growing slower and slower. It was the vine, the heat it emanated increasing to cozy fire-place levels.

Distracted, she hardly noticed that her sighs were growing longer. Less filled with the dread of busy work and more content. And the moment she realized that, Calandra couldn't stop the next sigh, a extremely inappropriate not-sigh, from leaving her mouth.

A stuttering half-moan escaped her lips and her eyes fell shut as she squeezed her legs harder. Spirits, why did it feel so-

The shears fell from her hand, hitting the floor with a solemn thump. Instinctively, Calandra went to pick them up. Awkwardly bending over as she was of the mind to not let the vine go. And the vine went further and further up. It hit the seat of her blue cotton panties, brushing up against her lower lips and sparked another stutter.

Calandra fell forward, her body braced on the vine. The intoxicating heat was everywhere. It swept into her clothes like she was nude, her body alight in warmth and comfort. It felt so, so good. Calandra rubbed her face into it, delighted that there was something holding and cradling her. She hated when tall people did it. Tricked herself that she didn't wanted to babied or thought of as weak but no- Being held like this was great. Wonderful. Calandra could fall asleep here, perfect like this.

Her eyes closed, cheek squishing against the vine's ever-loving embrace.

No.

No!

What if someone came in and saw her? Legs spread over the faunaweed.

She couldn't recover from that scandal!

Calandra's eyes flew open. She struggled to sit up and found herself straddling the vine, her clothed pussy pressed harder against the vine's heat. The faunaweed's limb jiggled from her movement, bouncing her body and rear.

Up she went, gasping. Down she fell, her hips and panties rocking into the vine.

The sensation was glorious, the air loud with her thighs slapping against the vine. Her pussy roused into play, her clitoris becoming hard and erect from the accidental spring back she created. If she didn't do anything, she could bounce herself to an orgasm and Calandra was never good at being silent. She'd do something ridiculous like giddily scream and clamp her legs around the vine, cumming with not a bit of shame.

How good were the walls of the academy?

What if someone next-door heard and came running. How on earth could she explain herself out of that one?

And why was she making it worse?

That was the hard-hitting question she should be focusing on.

Calandra turned and let go, hitting the floor and regaining her sense of dignity. Nervously, she risked glanced back. The classroom was still empty. Silent. No professor or fellow student gracing the hall nearby. To her left, a row of windows overlooked rolling hills and the forest, Wickwood, further out. To her right, was the professor's desk and a closet where she was to place the faunaweed once she finished grooming it.

This was her last duty of the day. If she just finished it, she could be free to sulk in her room.

She couldn't allow herself to get distracted.

Calandra plunged herself into her work, stroking the vines and stripping them bare. But each time she petted a vine into good behavior, she found her looking less and less over her shoulder. As more and more of the vines were picked clean of their imperfections, Calandra found her mind wandering. If somebody were to come, they would have done so already. What point is there to check up on her, the transfer student, on the day before class officially began? Even if she made a mockery of herself by taking a long time on her task, they'd assume she'd already finished her work. The faunaweed safely secured in the closet and ready for another presentation tomorrow.

Calandra's mind ran in circles, her mouth growing wide as her teeth gleamed.

There was really no reason why she couldn't indulge herself in another habit. Habits were good for you. The faculty of this school wouldn't want to shun that practice would they? Of course, not. She was free to do as she wished. In fact, if they didn't want her to do it, they would've left someone behind.

That made perfect sense, didn't it?

Calandra snipped the last vine and considered her work. The faunaweed looked much better, lively and bright. The bone-color faded into lavender and new buds, actually plum-shade, a healthy sign, bloomed upon the vines. Enjoying the show, she clapped and the silly faunaweed preened.

The air filled with sparkling pollen, gold in color, and Calandra inhaled. Sweet and rich with her favorite smells; honey-dew, ginger, nut-meg and sugar-cane. The smells of home, the guild and her father's great cooking.

Ah, she didn't feel as out of sorts as before. That was a welcomed improvement.

Calandra took one last probing glance at the door, her eyes passing the sea of wooden desks and rows. This would be her classroom proper tomorrow but today, and if only for today, she would treat it as her bedroom.

And ah, it excited her.

Calandra lifted her school skirt, red and bell-shaped with white frills along the hem, over her wasp-like rear. The skirt, as she noted, unintentionally showed off her impressive rear assets. Outlining the cresting curves of her twin cheeks. There were no boys in her class today, a odd thing since the academy was for both genders, but she imagined if she had a few, they wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. Too busy with imagining with how her supple buttcheeks might feel in the palm of their hands, tender and warm and reddening from their tight grip.

Up and up went the skirt, the fabric teasing her shy skin. Her cheeks redden as she considered her stance and placement. Behind her was the door. If someone walked in, the first thing they would see would be her round and thick virgin buttcheeks in a vulgar display. The thought of it delighted her and her tongue slid along her plump lips in anticipation. No one was coming. Somebody was coming. The uncertainty was delicious.

Finally, her rear was exposed. Her unmentionables now, ha, mentionable. On the door was a vertical mirror, likely used to catch trouble-makers that thought to sneak out of class early. Calandra caught herself in it, her blue panties clinging snug to her pussy.

A wet spot growing as she bent further over.

Entranced, she studied herself. First was her long hair, the color of star-dust as any proper pure-blood Mundis, pinned into a side-bun. Then her eyes, green and clouded with naked lust. Then to her svelte figure, her academy garb complementing her form. She'd never been one for skirts before this. Pants made her look taller. And once more, to her panties, lovely things touching her lower lips and hiding her private place.

She was so caught in staring that she didn't notice the vine floating towards her until it wrapped around her knee. Calandra gasped, her balance broken and her arms uselessly flailing in the air. Another vine took her other knee and she was turned around, her front to the mirror. Her skirt fell right back down. Hiding her panties from view once more.

Caught in the vines, Calandra considered her options. She wasn't truly trapped. There were plenty of spells and tricks she could use to escape her bonds. But she couldn't bring herself to want to. She looked so appealing in that mirror, her legs bound, her lips curved into a naughty smirk.

A pair of vines took hold of her skirt's hem, dragging slowly up her skin. Calandra shivered, watching herself be undressed and aroused by the peep-show she made. Once her skirt was up into the air, the vines struggled with it. Calandra sensed that plants might not find clothing all that useful to keep and and unbuttoned it before lifting it up and over her head. There the red garment drooped, a few feet from her school-issued brown boots.

The faunaweed stilled, as if thinking. Calandra giggled, finding it charming. With a nearby vine, she tugged it closer and brought it to her panties. With her hands around the tip, she deliberately rubbed into her panties, pushing the vine into her clothed folds and dampening flesh. The vine writhed in her hold, increasing her pleasure.

While she guided it, a pair of vines took to her white school blouse. Snaking around her, and not even bothering with the buttons, they pulled up the shirt across her taut belly. One firmly held her shirt while the other went under the bunched fabric. The vine hooked across her simple bra and pulled, snapping it in half. Calandra gasped, eyes going wide as the vine did away with the remnants of her bra. Slithering over her small mounds of perking tit-flesh as it went for the tattered straps.

Now bra-less, the vines touched her in and out of her blouse, the fabric adding even more texture to make a pleasant and erotic friction with. In the mirror, she saw her nipples poke through. Resembling tiny pink cherries as they were enticed into hardening. More vines took to her chest, popping buttons and fighting with one another. Her blouse went up and up and finally, her breasts were bared to the air. They were small things, each breasts less than a cup of grain if one held them.

The faunaweed didn't seem to know what to make of it. Normally, she'd be offended but with the faunaweed, it was oddly adorable. It learning how to touch her breasts. Her ass got pinched and slapped aplenty but nobody wanted anything to do with her chest. One vine stroked both her arolas, marking the darker dusk-colored skin contract. Another pressed her breasts together, making a tiny valley from her tit-flesh. Pleased by it, a smaller vine slid through, caressing the flesh tunnel made. It tickled, the smaller vines textured like lips. In its own way, it felt like the faunaweed was kissing her. Her pebble-like nipples harden, rising out of her skin and jutting out like they were seeking kisses as well. The smaller vine noticed, brushing and fondling her nipples briefly before resuming the path of kisses it laid between her breasts.

Vines squeezed around her cresting mounds, pushing up, and others wrapped around her nipples, twisting and pulling.

Lewd sounds escaped her mouth, her voice light and careless. She moaned, losing her rhythm as her breasts were prodded and played. Her tit-flesh blushing and growing tender under their frenzied care. The vine between her legs carried on without her input, thrusting faster and further. Calandra's hips began to shake as her pleasure went higher and higher. Her panties were soaked. Sweet juices trickling down her thighs. The vine riding her seemed to like her feminine fluid, touching her sex and trying to pump her for more.

With her hands free and unattended to, the vines came for them. Thick vines, darker in color, the proper textbook purple for a faunaweed, pressed into her palms. On their tips were a leafy, cock-like head that radiated heat and leaked green, sugary-smelling goo. That sap, Calandra frowned, trying to remember the properties she must have known about it. Wasn't it the base of a high-level cure-all potion? It was so hard to cultivate faunaweed into sparing a single drop and here it was, presenting it to her.

Curious on its taste, Calandra pressed her mouth against one and licked. Mmh, it tasted so good. Like apples mixed with honey. Calandra licked with vigor, making her chosen vine slick with saliva. The other thick vines pressed harder into her hands and she cupped them, rubbing up and down their lengths. They twitched and throbbed in her hold, weeping even more goo that splattered on her half-nude body. As the goo fell on her body, painting it streaks of transparent green, she felt her sensitivity rise. Her breasts ached. Her panties and pussy drenched as her liquid pleasure seeped as rivets down her legs.

The clip to her side-bun popped without noticed and her long, mid-shoulder length hair, flew into her face. Thanks to the sweat building across her body, her messy bangs clung to her face. Making her appear disheveled and freshly-fucked, her skin rosy and glowing. Reflected in the glass, she looked less of a student and more of a lady of the night, her white locks falling whichever way they pleased and hardly hiding her nipples and modesty.

There was just something missing from the image she created.

A man, or a vine, her mind supplied, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. Making her bare her pretty neck and chest.

The vines pushed her legs further apart and the thick vine between them went mad, faster and faster it rubbed her sex. Calandra threw her head back, crying to the heavens as she came. Her body arched, her toes curled, her lungs rattled as her climax went off. Vines took to her knees, wrapping around them, and hoisted her up, presenting her shaking body to the mirror. The glass reflected her glistening form, her hips and thighs painted in globs of green goo and her own sweet juice.

Calandra panted, breathless and then, of course, the door opened.

Her would-be male classmates came milling in, sets of two and threes. Friendly and rowdy as the professor willed them to take their seats. Their smell came with, masculine and heady and fresh from whatever rough-housing they do among each other. Calandra paled, all their eyes looking at her and her pleasured figure. The female release still dripping down her cheeks and her breasts, tangled and touched by the faunaweed.

Calandra tried to hide her face from view, her flinches rattling the vines holding her up. Her blush spread through her body, making places down south change color in her fear.

She tried to close her legs but vines left them cocked open, brazen with her panties see-through and her pussy visible.

The thick vine between her legs kept on stroking her and shamefully, she was horny. Hornier even. It slid through the curve of the cotton and pulled, ripping the panties clean in half. The drenched underwear slopped down, making a squish sound as it hit the floor, barely heard over the common chatter. Ah, they saw. Her hard clitoris, her pink and needy folds. Her virgin hole yet unfilled, her slit still wet and unclaimed.

In the mirror, she saw-

Calandra blinked, baffled.

In the mirror, she no longer saw her reflection!

The faunaweed brought her close ot its pot, safely out of the way of the professor that started lecturing. He walked back and forth, his head near where her unguarded pussy hanged in the air. Could he feel the heat arising from her swollen lower lips? Smell her sex, womanly and wanton? If only her professors and classmates knew she was still here, the plant not put away and her newest hobby going underway- Would they gawk and murmur? Would they stare or would they attempt to touch?

And here she was, getting teased and taken silly by a magical plant.

Looking down at the faunaweed, Calandra swallowed down a snide roar. The stupid plant wasn't sick at all! Right before her, the bulk of the vines were once again chipper and all-round purple. As they should be. But this was a captive faunaweed! They were rare fiends and when captured, they were either the sick or dying. Everyone knows that a harvested faunaweed was a dead faunaweed!

Did this moron of plant let itself get captured on purpose?! What would have done if she hadn't felt like fooling around in abandoned classroom? She couldn't believe the utter stupidity she was now taking part in. It was lucky that it was big and tall or she would- Calandra frowned. She'll think of a proper punishment later.

Stupid plant.

Who did it think it was, leading her on like that!

And was this some type of defense skill, hiding them from view as the class went on? Calandra couldn't sense the natural pooling of magic being cast. No wonder no mana-tracker worth their salt could find a faunaweed in the wild. God, she felt like smacking herself.

Ignorant to her distress and new found knowledge, the faunaweed preened some more.

It was still, to her disgust and glee, adorable. Calandra gasped, unable to believe her own traitorous thoughts.

Don't tell her she has a crush now?!

Calandra's lips were probed by the thick vine she's stopped attending to, asking permission to be let inside. She smirked and resumed, licking and getting accustomed to the cock-like head. Calandra breathed on it, watching how it coiled and tensed. Enjoying the shivers she coaxed out of it. Once it stiffened enough, she took it in. It was so big and long, filling her mouth up with just the head! Meaty and thick, it stuffed her, making hard to even bite down if she wanted to. All she could do was drool, her saliva stringy like silk threads, running down her chin.

Goodness, she must look like a drooling mess.

Calandra tried to move her arms but found them tied behind her back, her struggle futile.

More green goo dribbled into her mouth, making her reflectively swallow, gulping it down. The vine inside of her mouth began thrust, slow and steady. Calandra grunted through her nose. Her mouth unbelievably stretched. Below, the thick vine stroked her slit, circling her virgin hole. Its head was much larger than the one that was in her mouth, each swipe of its cock-like head touching both her entrance and clitoris in a single go. Tinier vines played with her hole, wiggling inside and stretching her inner walls.

It couldn't be trying to prepare her for the bigger one, could it? She was much too small for it, moaning and imagining it taking her ruthlessly. The thickness of that vine was greater than her arm. And it wanted to go inside her? Calandra couldn't stop giggling. Seeing herself in her minds eyes, her pussy filled to the brim by that vine.

Calandra rocked into the smaller vines, they were like fingers touching her in their texture and size.

It was easy enough to imagine that those boys had gotten up from their seats and held her down.

What if they bent her over the teacher's desk, pushed apart her legs and started fingering her with no mercy. She'll try to buck her hips back and wind up falling on those precious digits even more. Making her cry out like a bitch in heat. They'd ask her how much she wanted it and what would she say? Would she sniffle and act like she didn't understand what they wanted as they finger-fucked her to release? Or would she tell them they weren't man enough. Boast with her haughty voice on how they couldn't satisfy her at all.

As her fantasy took over, the little vines pulled out. The thick vine plunged in. Calandra's body trembled from the force, her inner walls slick and claimed by the thing impaling her. Pain and pleasure intermingled. A mostly-pleasant burn following after as the vine entered deeper and deeper. Calandra cried out, her voice screaming and hoarse but it was soundly smothered by the vine in her mouth. Together, they thrusted in and out of her.

She was just a pair of writhing and greedy holes being filled and fucked.

Her hips uselessly jerking, trying to match the rapid tempo of their strokes. Her pussy clenched, shuddering and trembling as the sensations, passion and her need to be fucked and stretched and rutted overtook. Calandra screamed, a cry that escaped even the muzzle in her mouth. The windows rattled. Her male classmates looked up, looking for that immodest shriek of need and want, and her professor bade them to pay attention to their orientation. Her mind went blank, her limbs used and abused by the faunaweed still pistoning inside of her. She fell into the sea of pleasure, orgasm after orgasm squirting from her packed pussy. Puddles, clear and obscene, gushed onto the floor.

The vine in her mouth spewed out more goo, nectar that she greedily drunk.

Her stomach expanded, protruding from her formerly tight waist. Her new bubble belly bobbed, glossy and goo-coated as more vines discharged over her and rubbed their plant mixture in. From behind, her ass was raised, cheeks pulled apart. Her tight pucker was probed, vines making a hook-like gesture inside of her. Three vines opened her asshole and another thick vine went in, rutting her from behind. Filled in all her holes, she convulsed in ecstasy.

The pleasure overwhelmed her and with another orgasm, she passed out.

 

* * *

 

Hours into the night, Calandra woke up from the curious pain of contractions from her belly. She panted in the darkness, the faunaweed stroking her face as her pussy clenched and unclenched. Her legs were pulled apart, her thighs cradled by more vines than she could count. The coating of green goo melted and dripped down her sore mound, the sensation both gooey and slick. Calandra's eyes fluttered shut and she pushed, straining with all her might to push the mixture inside of her out.

Below her dangling legs was a large flower, violet-shaped and baby-blue in color. With its petals extended, it caught every drop falling from her insides. The contractions increased and Calandra noisily came, the orgasm sweet and wonderful. Her toes curled. Her body still arched despite the aches and love-making bruises ringing around her knees that would be terrible to explain away tomorrow.

Down into the flower poured a stream of blue goo plant nutrients and nectar and sap, all nestled and cared inside of her womb. It surged at the start, spurting and splattering as it fell. Calandra huffed, throwing her head back. Another vine rubbed her belly, comforting her as the stream continued and continued. The sound of it thrilled her, a bit of heat growing in her sore and tired pussy.

“I'm not a cattalia.” She breathed out, hoping the stupid plant would finally get it in its head. “You don't need to-”

Calandra considered all of the sex they had and the cycle she was now stuck in. Her getting fucked, then impregnated, then drained, then fucked again. It was fine for a few hours but this was getting out of hand.

She wanted to sleep.

In her bed.

At the boarding house. A place that the faunaweed wouldn't seem to comprehend no matter how much she shouted.

The faunaweed couldn't just keep her here. Trying to breed or comfort her. And she was sure it had gotten the message after the third time of them again- fucking, impregnating, drained, and fucking again. It was much gentler now, attending to her needs and swaying her slightly to sleep.

If she didn't keep her wits with her, she might not ever want to leave.

The faunaweed cooed at her, a vine touching her lips and bidding her to be silent. Her thighs were angled downward and the mixture cascaded softly, pretty like rain. If she had been a cattalia, would all of this fluid meant a baby? A plant baby. Calandra found herself blushing at the thought. It was too soon to be thinking about children and babies and things like that. She wasn't even sure how sentient a faunaweed could be without its fauna. Though this one seemed very alert and wily with what it wanted.

Finally, the plant mixture was finally out of her system, only a few drops passing from her pussy.

“We can't stay here. I need real food and water and a bed.” She gritted out, adding base and warning in her throat. God, she sounded more like a kitten mewling for milk. And why was she thinking about we? Wasn't a one-time thing? Ah, she wasn't thinking straight. “Put me down.”

The faunaweed tighten its grip, acting as if it was ready to take her again, before gently putting her down.

“Thank you.”

Calandra stood on wobbling legs, and using the nearby desk as support, stumbled her way forward.

She didn't make it far.

Her nude body collapsed on the teacher's desk, that rear of her sticking up in the air as she tried to lift herself up. Catching her breath, she saw the faunaweed re-arrange itself and followed along, its vines acting as feet and legs. For some reason, the ward crystals didn't stop its eager skitter towards her.

“No, you go into the closet. I can't- I can't take you with me.”

The faunaweed regarded her and, to Calandra's surprise, made a sound that sounded like “No.”

It climbed out of its pot, shedding a shell of shrived leaf and dead vine in the form it had been. Then with a long vine, it opened the closet door and pushed the pot, along with the dummy body, in to be discovered in the morning. Now in another skin, all of the vines were blue, violet flowers a plenty on its vines.

“How-” Calandra stuttered. “Wait!” She thought about the signs. The change in color. The defense skill to make itself invisible. The green goo now blue. “You're not a faunaweed, are you?”

It nodded.

“You're a mimic-spore.” She said, blankly. “You're a mimic-spore!” This time, Calandra smacked herself. “We've never ever caught an actual faunaweed, have we. All that those books and theories and findings we wrote down and recite about faunaweed isn't actually factual, is it?”

It nodded harder, the smug bastard.

“Can you talk? Say human words? I do believe I am correct in assuming you can hold a conversation or at least, comprehend one.”

The mimic-spore only cooed at her. Because it didn't have a face, she couldn't tell if it was a sarcastic coo or a mocking coo.

“Jeeze, you're terrible. I can't believe I like you.”

The mimic-spore preened.

Calandra sighed, miserable with a slight smile resting on her lips. What a world, Surfeit. She spread her legs and wigged her rear, showing both of her holes empty and lonely for comfort. Breathless and her heart quicken with excitement, she considered how she could pay back the professor for her undue punishment.

“I think I felt something kick in me.” She whispered, feigning to hold her belly.

The mimic-spore watched her, buds blooming and the room now heavy with rich, golden pollen.

“I think we should try one more time to see if I can have a baby. Why don't you help me with that, my mimic-spore?”


End file.
